Days Ahead
by ETK
Summary: Look down there. Look at Arendelle, all so happy. Wonderful. Joyous. Dark times are upon them, and they don't even know they're destroying themselves. Personally, it's pitiful. But no pity from me. This just presents a rather splendid opportunity. OOC: First fanfic ever. Happens after the movie's events, so spoilers are inevitable.
1. Prologue: Ends

There are two paths on this road of ice, one of master, another of servant. One doomed to the eternal responsibility of bearing ice's curse, and the other doomed to a life of servitude to such ice.

I, personally, find this a sparkling tale to be told. A tale that shifts through time and space, where we watch as they grow further and further, perhaps even away from their paths, but none can escape their destiny, predetermined by the gods. While it seems as of now it's fine, there's really nothing a little doubt can't do to disturb a wandering soul.

As of now? The world's in idyllic peace, masking the many threats of impending doom. Of course, that mere prince had absolutely nothing of worth. I wouldn't even consider him a minor threat to that kingdom, that's for sure. Too good-looking, not ruthless enough, ridiculously inefficient, and the worst part? He never bothered to show me respect. Mere respect, but reverence. And to think that he was so close...

This kingdom is in danger from themselves. They will tear themselves apart, bit by little bit, and they'll try, but unless they wake up, they'll never see the end of their world.

Their world is in danger from me.


	2. Chapter 1: Fair Twilight

Upon the moonlit beams laid the kingdom, now released from its bond of ice. On the outside, it looks happy enough, with the trees growing ever higher, and the life of Arendelle springing around. Summer brought with it its usual tidings: the heat of life, dryness, and the days of freedom, where one could run around, away from the responsibilities of age. Such was bliss, or at least as one person thought it to be.

Around the castle lie the fair inhabitants of this land, of many shape and form. Joyous dances grace the moonlight sky, and the celebrations are in full swing. After all, what point is there in not celebrating, especially since such a physical and mental block is overcome. The gates are thrown completely open, which may strike some as utterly ridiculous, but it is meant to be symbolic, that they may no longer be chained to the bonds of hate, or the bonds that prevent them from reaching out into the world, the emotionless bonds.

But still, there lies someone on the edge, alone, on the lake, outside the castle. Brooding alone, thinking about the future ahead, and what may come ahead. I think right now it's best to change my tone, at least for a while, to allow you, the observer, to ignore me.  
~~~~

Elsa was alone. Perhaps it was better this way. In any case, she didn't know how to involve herself in these festivities. Years of education did nothing to help her in joining in, but the solitude spoke to her, more than anyone could ever understand. With small, sinuous, movements, to entertain herself, she began forming ice across the lake, creating images. The dove, the tree, the palace of her past.

It was just then when her sister decided to saunter into this area. One thing that she never understood was the hope of Anna. Always in this cheerful state, and nothing could ever be done to shake her off. Even in the face of death.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?"

As Elsa spoke to answer, Anna interrupted, not rudely, but with an excitement unique to her.

"Come on, come on! What's with all the sulking?"

At that moment, a breeze flew across the sky, intermittently dancing across the black backdrop. It threatens to separate them, but neither chooses to be affected.

"Anna, what does it feel like? Enjoying your freedom, dancing, living the party."

Anna gives her a weird look, disappointed, almost, but it's but a quick accent of dislike.

"Uh, I'm not sure-? Wait, it's like being on a cloud. Maybe something else..."

At this point in time, more shapes form, unform, and form again, as Elsa desperately tries to fight off boredom.

"...Oh, I know! Chocolate! It's like chocolate, the excitement and the sweetness and the running and all that!"

Elsa squeezes out a tiny smile, because Anna is beaming so bright that she can't help but smile back. Still, there are some things that Anna can't understand. Far too young to fully understand the responsibilities of an elder, the age. Because she's never had to carry anything, never had to bear power, never had to fight herself. And as such, she probably doesn't know anything.

"Anna..."

"What's the problem?"

"What am I here for?"

"That's a weird question to ask. You're the queen of Arendelle! You have power, you run the kingdom, and all that stuff."

"I know, I know. But me?"

With a small motion, a quick flurry of snow flies into the air, before being blown away by the breeze of night.

"Someone else can take my place, can't they? I should be happy, I should be dancing, but I just feel that I've traded one cage for another. Is this new life going to be all that great, now that we're actually here?"

She stays still, trying to calm herself. Even with as much control as she has, there's still the danger of a flare, an icy blast that will just wreck everything and anything.

"So what, Elsa? This is the future, this is where we are! You're queen, I'm a princess, and the best part is we're together. All these years, we were so apart... At least now, we can live with each other, together, as it was meant to be."

There was nothing more to be done. She doesn't realise the gravity of the future. Never had, never will. Forget her, look towards the dangers ahead. There was a figure scampering in the night sky, dark as it was, it harmlessly ran across the treetops, watching much, but doing little.  
~~~~

Life is an eternal circle, in my personal opinion: upwards, downwards, but you never really get a moment where you can just stand still. Never a rest, never for anyone.


End file.
